Roles reversed
by Blazen
Summary: Very AU. What if pureblood propaganda about muggles was true? What if all roles in the world were reversed? Meet Ginny Weasley as she starts her first year at Hogwarts, her crush on the prince of Gryffindor Harry Potter and her new friend Tom, the Diary
1. Prologue

**Roles reversed**

**Prologue **

"Y-you know I can't. I can't help you, Lucius", Cornelius Fudge sank deeper into his chair. Despite the secrecy of their meeting he was wary. Even talking with Malfoy could lead to investigation now, when Dumbledore started to take personal interest in the Ministry.

"Cornelius," the tall man shook his head with sad expression, "I'm only asking you to help me this once. Weasley's department sent their men to my house. Again. And this time they not only damaged my living room and frightened the House Elf. They were rude to Narcissa. Tried to scary her with stories about what'd happen to her and Draco when I'm gone to Azkaban... You must stop this madness!"

"Lucius, my friend," the Minister's voice was sad but firm, "I really can't. My hands are tied. Dumbledore and his people in the Ministry are keeping the close eye on me. He has not only power but public opinion on his side. I'm only the Minister now because he lets me be. You must remain strong and try to not cause suspicion. I'll bring the issue about Arthur's employees' behavior, but that's all I can do."

The long-haired man rose with natural grace and headed to the door. He turned his head last time and gazed heavily into Fudge's eyes. "Thank you for trying then, old friend" and he left.

The Minister just sat here in silence, thinking about wizarding world and how it became such a dangerous place. Last remains of hope were lost with Voldemort's demise. His birth name was forbidden now, so people referred to him by his alias, given to him by some friend. There was time, when his name meant hope - hope to overcome all the death and misery in the world. But the man got himself killed and that was the end of it.

Sighing Cornelius got back to work. Lucius never understood how difficult his position really was.

* * *

Lucius was getting angry. Youngest Weasley boy started to insult his son right here, in the bookstore. He and his gang mocked Draco and his friend Daphne, when she tried to defend him. He looked at the muggles, who were obviously Granger's parents. They were clearly amused by their daughter's friend behavior. Only red-haired girl, Weasley daughter, was quiet, shying away from the crowd.

And Lucius finally came to decision. As he initiated the fight with Arthur Weasley, he managed to throw the diary into young girl's cauldron. May be she would be different from the rest of them. With Tom's guidance she would be able to tell right from wrong. Something the Leader of Resistance taught Lucius himself. May be, just may be, there was hope still.

* * *

Severus looked at the Gryffindor table where little redhead was seated with the rest of her family. His thoughts unwillingly turned to another redhead, though her hair had a darker shade to them. Green-eyed and vicious little Lily Evans. Lily, who got him in all sorts of trouble even before Hogwarts. Lily, who went to Gryffindor and then laughed and slapped his back, and said that she would look out for him even if he was a Slytherin. Lily, who came up with devious plans, who dreamed about changing the world into something more pleasing for her, who always invented new ways of using magic. Lily, who called him weak and pathetic in the end of their fifth year, when he called her crazy bitch and they parted ways, and she married James Potter, the man she despised. And the same Lily who was offered to him as a payment for treachery by the old goat in his desperate attempt to keep his power.

And then they sat together on his bed at Spinner's End and talked, like at old times. And fools like Dumbledore and Potter himself thought he was using her body like he always wanted. But he knew even when there were things more important. And Lily told him all kinds of things, like what she thought Tom should be doing to win this war, or how much better would she do in his place. And the words he didn't understand back then: how wizarding world needs some really dark years so messiah could come and lead them to the light. Little did he know who her intended savior was. He hadn't pondered over that for long, because that night she finally gave him her body and there suddenly were things much more important than talking.

After she blew up her house killing not only Tom and Potter but herself as well he finally understood the real meaning of her words. So he stayed close to Dumbledore and waited. Last year was fruitless as his attempts to drive the boy in right direction came in conflict with him being the worst combination of his parents imaginable. And his friends. Granger was smart but too arrogant and prudish. Weasley was just as cocky and stupid as James Potter himself but without his charisma. Severus would try again of course, because thought of Lily's terrible death being in vain was unbearable.

* * *

**A/N Added a little. Now I think prologue is complete. I think not all good guys will turn out bad and otherwise. And Harry will be Ginny's love interest. Tom is likely to be friend/mentor. Rated for some language and implied situations for now.**


	2. The Tale, part 1

**Chapter 2 – The Tale, part 1**

''_He doesn't even look at me, Tom_.'' Ginny sat on her bed in the dormitory with the Diary on her lap. She liked talking with Tom, at least when he wasn't boring her or demanding something or... Well, at least, he _did_ listen to her. Not ignoring like her stupid brothers or bothering her with some silly things like her dormmates. Ginny didn't want to even start thinking about Harry now. Though she knew, her mother and Ron both most likely hinted Harry that she would be available for him in the future if he wished so, Ginny was still unsure. If not Harry Potter, then they could sell her off to someone...less desirable. She may be only eleven now, but someday she will be seen as a woman. And she had to make sure that she would be Harry's woman when that time comes.

''_He is probably looking, but discreetly so you wouldn't notice, Ginevra._'' She could almost sense irritation in Tom's curly lines. ''_As much as I got from your description, he is observer. He wouldn't do anything rush, he would think things through. But you need to appear interesting to him. Not just your future body, he must see something more in you._''

''_Guess you are right_,'' sighed Ginny. After a long pause, she remembered he wanted to tell her some story, so she asked him about it.

''_Did you perform mental exercises I told you about_?'' words appeared in black ink. Ginny thought back to last month or so. It was nearing Halloween now and she was doing Tom's exercises almost every night and morning. He insisted on their importance for her future safety and she decided to believe him.

''_Yes, I did_,'' she answered honestly. He also told her not to look into Dumbledore's eyes, and Snape's too, but appear unsuspecting at the same time and don't let them notice her intension to avoid their gaze. It was rather disturbing to have people pry in your mind, thank Merlin only few people could do that.

''_Then I can't stress enough the importance of keeping this story a secret; this knowledge can give you a lot of power, people would readily kill you for it. Are you ready to hear that I have to tell you? I must also warn you that it contains some unpleasant things, things which even I can't easily speak about._''

''_I'm not a baby Tom, I'll manage not to cry. And I'm not so dumb to throw my advantage away by confiding in other people._'' She really wasn't dumb. She appeared shy and quiet but she was observer just like Harry. Only she didn't have his power base, she was just a youngest child and the only girl in Weasley family. Her family might have power because of her father's position in the Ministry and close association with Dumbledore, but she herself was powerless. So Ginny needed to be quiet for her own safety. She often wondered how she managed to get into Gryffindor - she was pure Slytherin inside. But as she wasn't actually one, she could pity them just like the most of school did. Miserable little snakes. Though Tom was one as he said, and Snape was Slytherin too and they should not be underestimated.

''_Look at me, Ginevra. I'll show you the truth of the Chamber of Secrets._'' Ginny's astonishment at the topic only increased when she was pulled into yellow page and found herself standing in one of Hogwarts corridors. And Tom's tale swirled around her in the vortex of memories.

* * *

The second floor girls' bathroom was usually deserted. It seemed to have a bad luck - most sinks didn't work and floor often was damp. But with some imagination and the couple of charms it was a good place for snogging. That was exactly what two current occupants were doing. The boy in black and green robes and the girl in black and blue. Both seemed to be sixth or seventh years and clearly preoccupied with their task. Girl's elegant glasses was carelessly tossed aside as things started to get heated and her ponytail swayed around rather madly. In their way across the bathroom floor (which was dried by Myrtle's charm earlier) they somehow managed to get under one of sinks. The Ravenclaw girl, who was on her back being kissed by Slytherin prefect Tom Riddle rather thoroughly, opened her eyes only to have them widen in sudden interest.

''Tom,'' she said while pushing him off her, ''I think we found the entrance to your secret chamber.'' Tom's wide grin mirrored the one of her own.

* * *

**A/N The fact that snake was carved on a pipe below the sink, unlike in the book where it was on the tap has its reasons. Like on the tap it would be easily noticed by any girl who would try to use that sink. Surely one of them could guess that it was carved there intentionally and make some connections.**

**Next chapter - the continuation of Tom's story.**


	3. The Tale, part 2

**Chapter 3 – The Tale, part 2**

Two disillusioned figures quietly sneaked down the corridor. It was almost midnight when they entered the second floor lavatory and lifted the charm.

''Tom,'' the girl whispered, ''I think someone was following us. There are means to see through the charm.''

Trusting his girl's judgment, Tom did some quick thinking and suddenly shoved her to the wall and started kissing her passionately. Guessing his idea, or probably just going along with her own urges, Samantha answered him with equal passion.

After almost half an hour of snogging they broke apart breathing heavily. Whoever was following them in the corridor most likely left. Still, they reapplied disillusionment charms and checked nearest hallways. Sending a couple of _Homenum Revelio_'s for good measure they finally calmed and entered the bathroom once again.

Samantha locked the door and warded it. Tom approached the sink and bent down lighting his wand. He looked at the carved snake and tried to imagine her moving. He talked only to real snakes so far, and he didn't know if he would succeed. Sam laid a hand on his shoulder in support. Smiling to himself at the touch of his girlfriend he hissed to the snake ''_Open_''.

They had to jump backwards as the sink was gone and the entrance to the Chamber appeared in the form of a dark round hole.

They looked at each over and shrugged. Tom lowered his wand to take a better look into the hole. Apparently it was a pipe of some sort. It was slick and narrow and smelled unpleasant. Sam wrinkled her nose behind him. He glanced at her awkwardly but then straightened and adopted nonchalant expression.

''Well, obviously this Chamber was not designed for fair damsels. May be you want to wait here?'' She just glared at him in response.

He laughed and gave her a kiss. Then his face became serious again.

''You know, actually you better wait here this time. There could be all kinds of danger in the Chamber to protect it from intruders. I'm the heir of Slytherin, you are not.''

Samantha pursed her lips but finally nodded. ''But you owe me the next trip, Riddle'' she said with her hands on her hips. ''And don't linger there forever. I'll guard the entrance but if someone from the staff comes...''

''I understand, Sam, don't worry,'' Tom said softly. He could feel her uneasiness about letting him go alone. She was such a caring person, and he felt very lucky to know this side of her. Most of students thought she was cold and cynical. Only her friends knew the real Samantha Myrtle. Of course, the uneasiness was mixed with annoyance because she couldn't satisfy her curiosity until the next trip.

With the help of modified hover charm that he created Tom started his journey down the pipe with Sam's eyes following him.

* * *

Samantha sat on the floor near the sinks (with the cushioning charm under her bottom, of course) and waited for Tom. He was down there for three hours already and she was worried. What's taking him so long? She looked at the hole angrily. Suddenly, she heard a loud crash and turned to the door only to see it ripped off its hinges. And in the door frame stood the only student she was afraid of.

* * *

Minerva rushed through the hallways, not even trying to be quiet in her fury. That whore! How dare she? Minerva was better than her, she was a Head Girl for Merlin's sake. And still, no one wanted her that way. And this stupid Ravenclaw somehow got herself one of the most beautiful boys in the school. It was just not fair.

She calmed down a little, and tried to think of appropriate punishment for the little wench. She found herself on the grounds and finally saw just the person she needed.

* * *

It was him. The man of her nightmares. She knew she was not the only student who feared him. A lot of people thought he should not be allowed to the school. And as if he was not intimidating enough himself he was always surrounded by the most dangerous beasts imaginable. And there were rumors about Dumbledore favoring him.

''What do you want, Rubeus?'' she asked coldly not letting her fear show on her face.

* * *

**A/N Sorry, the tale is not ended still. But in the next chapter I'll surely tell you the rest.**

**A/N Although Myrtle can be a girl name, it also could be a surname (there were Myrtles in the GB in the end of 19th century). So I think our favorite ghost was just called by her surname because she was obviously not respected by anyone. And I wanted her to be Samantha though I know it was not that popular in Britain in 1920s. You see the name Myrtle is just not right for the girl in this story.**


End file.
